Plaisir
by Boulette
Summary: [UA]Naruto est en couple depuis maintenant 2ans avec Neiji[mais vontils le rester?telle est la question de l'auteur] le brun l'aime et lui aussi,enfin il croit. Mais tout change pour le blond quand un jour,il LE revoit,lui,son 1er amour.[yaoi, lemon]
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Boulette

Titre : Plaisir

Genre : yaoi, sérieux, romance, M

Couple : NarutoXNeiji (NE PARTEZ PAS ! je n'est pas dit qu'ils allait rester ensemble) et NarutoX –je ne peut pas dire le nom mais juste que c'est un jeune homme que tout le monde aime –surtout sakura- qui est brun et froid comme un glaçon ! E je suis sur que vous avez devinez-

Disclamer : les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi….TT

**Attention** : 1ceci est un UA. Il ne se passe pas dans le monde de Naruto que tout le monde connaît mais dans le monde normal.

2C'est ma premier fic sur Naruto°

Place à l'histoire

PROLOGUE

« Hmm, Naruto… »

Le dit Naruto regarda son amant, au dessus de lui, les yeux fermer par le plaisir, pendant que celui-ci le pénétrait, dans leur lit, comme tout les soirs depuis plus de cinq mois maintenant.

« Neiji… »

Son gémissement simuler ne réussit à tromper que lui et le jeune homme brun, aux yeux blanc, qui lui servait de partenaire.

« Tu est si bon, Naruto… »

Tout en disant cette phrase, le brun donna un brusque coup de rein, léchant le coup du jeune homme aux yeux bleus, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Mais Neiji n'aperçut pas cette grimace et continua ses aller et venus en le blond, croyant lui donner du plaisir alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Plusieurs minutes continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à se que Naruto s'habitue à la présence de son amant que la douleur s'apaise un peu.

Le blond retient de justesse un soupir de soulagement face à moins de douleur.

Bien qu'il aimait Neiji, il supportait difficilement les soirs où ils faisaient l'amour.

Car certes, le brun était beau, intelligent, fort et très romantique, aussi mais au lit, ce n'est pas sa du tout.

Le pire avait été la première fois qu'il l'avait fais avec le brun.

Il avait souffert le martyre et avait faillit hurler de douleur quand le jeune homme aux yeux blanc l'avait pénétrait, bien qu'avec douceur mais pas assez, car bien que Neiji ne soit que son deuxième amant, il n'avait pas eut de rapport avec quelqu'un depuis plus d'un an.

D'ailleurs sa lui avait fais très drôle car la premier fois qu'il s'était donner à l'homme qu'il aimait, à **_Lui_**, il y a trois ans de sa, cela n'avait été que plaisir et jouissance.

Alors qu'avec Neiji il avait même saigné pendant quelques jours, après leur première nuit de sexe, mais avait réussit à le cacher à son amant.

Depuis il redoutait toujours les moments où il voyait Neiji le dévorer des yeux ou quand il essayer de le déshabiller.

Mais il se laissait faire docilement et se retrouvait sur leur lit, comme à se moment, se faisant prendre pour celui qu'il aimait malgré cela, priant pour qu'il jouisse vite en lui et qu'il le laisse dormir.

Naruto regarda l'homme, en sueur et au visage déformer par le plaisir, qui le faisait souffrir et repensa à comment il été arriver là.

C'était il y a un peu mois de deux ans, une nuit le brun était arrivé dans le bar dans lequel il travaillait comme serveur.

Neiji lui avait dit qu'au premier regard, il était tomber fou amoureux de lui.

Lui l'avait juste trouver très beau.

Il n'avait pas eut le coup de foudre, car à cette époque, lui était encore amoureux de **_Lui_**, de son premier amour, son premier amant.

Des yeux d'onyx le regardant froidement lui revienne tout d'un coup en mémoire et il ferma fortement les yeux, pour les chassés de sa mémoire et pour ne plus penser à **_Lui_**.

Bref, le jeune homme aux yeux blanc lui avait fait la cour, il offrant des fleurs, lui volant quelques baiser parfois, aussi.

Le blond avait presque tout de suite fondu comme neige au soleil et avait accepter d'être son petit copain.

Pendant un an leur relation avait continuer ainsi, jouant au « je t'aime, moi aussi », osant quelque fois plusieurs caresses personnel, très souvent de la part de Neiji mais n'allant pas très loin non plus.

Jusqu'au jour où Iruka senseï, son tuteur –sa mère étant mort à sa naissance et son père porté disparu- trouva l'amour de sa vie, Kakashi.

Les deux hommes avait eux le coup de coeur.

Et ils s'étaient avouer leurs sentiments, quelque temps après.

Depuis ils se trouvaient toujours dans un coin à se tripoter.

Et un jour Kakashi avait emménagé à la maison pour Iruka senseï et c'est à partir de se jour que tout avait dégénérer.

Tout les soirs et même les matins les deux hommes étaient en train de…copuler et entendre des « ouiiii, kakashi, plus viiiiite. » ou « irukaaaa. » alors que vous essayer de dormir et très énervant.

Il en avait plusieurs fois parlé à Neiji et un jour celui-ci avait proposé qu'il emménage chez lui (Neiji vivait tout seul depuis la mort de son père et c'est son oncle qu'il lui paye son appartement).

Le blond avait un peu hésiter puis il avait décider que oui et en avait parler à Iruka et Kakashi.

Il eut un petit sourire en repensant à cette discussion.

Naruto leur avait expliquer un peu prés pourquoi il voulait partir de la maison disant qu'il avait besoin de liberté, qu'il était grand etc…(il avait fait un petit passage sur les nuit enflamés des deux amants mais rien de précis)

Et quand il avait fini son récit, son tuteur l'avait regardé plusieurs minutes et finalement, aux bornes de larmes, il avait crier que non il ne partirait pas et qu'il resterait avec lui, en le serrant à l'étouffer dans ses bras.

Heureusement Kakashi était intervenu et avait réussit à l'éloigner de Iruka avait que celui-ci ne le tue, et avait parler à son amant disant que Naruto avait maintenant 19 ans, qu'il n'était plus un bébé et que Neiji était un très gentil garçon (Iruka se méfiait beaucoup des petits amis de Naruto depuis **_Lui_**).

Et bien que Iruka avait refuser pendant au moins plus de trois semaines alors que les deux hommes qu'ils aimaient le plus essayer de le convaincre, il avait accepter et Naruo avait été très heureux d'annoncer la nouvelle à son petit copain.

Et quelques jours plus tard, il était installer cher Neiji et peu après ils avaient fait l'amour.

Malheureusement

Un puissant coup de rein le ramena à la réalité et il serra les dents pour ne pas crier.

« Na..Naruto ! »

Le blond remarqua que Neiji était entrain de haleter se sentit soulager.

Quand son amant était de cet état, sa jouissance n'était plus très loin mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il joue le jeu.

« Hann, Neiji… »

Naruto espéra que son gémissement ne reflétait pas son ennui et sa fatigue.

Mais le grognement et le coup de boutoir plus fort que les autres lui prouva que non.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit être envahit par un liquide chaud et sa força à jouir aussi alors que son amant retombait sur lui et l'enlaçait.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme sa jusqu'à ce que Neiji se retire de lui et s'allonge juste à côté le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. » lui dit-il.

Le blond sourit même si il détestait faire l'amour avec le brun, il adorait que celui-ci lui dise des mots d'amour.

Alors qu'avec **_Lui_**, il y a maintenant trois années de cela, le blond adorait quand ils faisaient l'amour mais il détestait quand juste après leur ébat, **_Il_** sortait du lit et allait prendre sa douche, sans le regarder comme si il n'était pas là.

Comme si, il n'était rien.

Sentant ses mauvais souvenirs arriver, le blond secoua la tête, murmura un « Moi aussi, je t'aime. » et s'endormit aussitôt.

A Suivre….

Voila la fin du chapitre01 !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 02, qui sera plus long et où on verra beaucoup plus de personnages !

Et ou vous aller apprendre pleiiin de chose ! Notamment qui est ce **_Lui _**!

Revieww please !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Boulette

Titre : euh, Plaisir, j'crois

Genre :

Auteuse : putain, j'en sais rien, il est 4h du mat', tout ce que je veux c'est dormir alors me fais pas chier avec tes question à la con !

Sasuke : woh, c'est bon, du calme !

Base :

Auteuse s'adressant à Sasuke : A ton avis, abruti !

Sasuke : mais pourquoi tu m'agresse !

Narutoqui arrive de nulle part : c'est bon Sasuke, t'énerve pas, tu sais bien que sans c'est 10heures de someil c'est plus la même femme et puis demain c'est le jour J.

Auteur : ARG ! me parle pas de demain !

Couple :

Auteuse : Ben presque tous le monde l'a deviné dans le premier chapitre mais pour ceux qui ne le save pas, je laisse le suspence planné...lol

**_Note Importante_** : alors tous d'abord, je tiens à dire que je suis désoler ! Ca fait plus de trois mois que vous attendez ce chapitre ! Et voilà il est ENFIN arriver ! Vous pouvez le dire

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir ce que j'ai fait, c'est simple, je n'avais pas d'idée ! J'ai refait ce chapitre douze fois ! Et j'ai enfin trouver la suite que je voulais ! LA VOILA !

**_RARS _**: _Musaraki-kun_ : C'est vrai ? T'adore ? -sourire de trois mètres de longs- sa fait toujours plaisir à savoir ! Pour la suite, elle est, enfin, là. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

_Amanda_ : Attention, je n'es jamais dit que Neiji était un mauvais amant ! Si je l'est insinuée et bien, je m'en excuse ! Ce que je voulais dire c'était que le Hyûga était beaucoup moins doué que Lui pour Naruto. Mais sinon, c'est un bon amant…. Ah, non, je ne dis pas sa parce que Neiji me menace de me tuer à ce moment même avec un fusil chargé sur la tempe, non,non…la suite est là !

_Emi Matsuo_ : Tu as deviné(e) qui était le lui ? Mince et moi qui voulais garder sa secret…zut ! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

_Chise _: Est-ce que c'est Sasuke… ahh, mystère…Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Pour ce qui est de Neiji va voir le rar d'Amanda.

_Ayura-chan_ : si tu est sadique, je le suis aussi…. Tu trouve que Naruto se 'fait violer' par Neiji ? humm, on peut voir sa sous ce jour, c'est vrai…. Lui Sasuke ? peut être :p

_Billa _: Tu as aimé ma fic -contente- merci ! Désoler pour le retard ! La suite est là, j'espère que tu aimera !

_Yumiko _: Pour de ce qui est de Neiji va voir le rar d'Amanda. Si tu avais été à la place de Naruto tu auras larguer Neiji…ma foi, je crois que moi aussi mais bon, nous ne sommes pas Naruto. Désoler pour le retard, la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

_Lady Sam _: Et oui, j'aime bien faire souffrir Naruto ! hihhihiii ! tkt ! Cette fic sera un Happy End - là suite est là ! Désoler pour le retard !

_Taki chan _: Tu veux savoir qui est lui ? Et bien la réponse est dans ce chapitre !

_Didilove37 _: Tu crois que tout le monde à deviner… ? Moui, peut être mais bon….vlà, le chapitre 02 désoler pour ce retard !

_Pandadoux_ : Je ne suis ni morte ni disparut (heureusement pour moi), désoler pour ce chapitre très en retard !

_Hlo _: Tu vas suivre mon histoire avec intention ? pas de problème !lol ! Voilà la suiiite !

_Kaoru _: Tiens, tiens ! Je te donne mon chapitre02 en espérant que tu l'aimera

**_Note Importe bis _**: je tien à dédicacer ce chapitre à **_DreyDrey_** ! une de mes reviewseuse qui s'est avérée être une de mes coloc' pendant mon séjour à Londre ! Aussi à toutes mes amies que je me suis faites comme **_Marine Loreene, Anaïs_** ect….. ! MERCI A VOUS !

CHAPITRE01

Quand Sasuke se réveilla se fut à cause des premiers rayons du soleil sur son corps qui traversait le store. A peine qu'il eu ouvert les yeux, un mal de crâne le frappa, le faisant se prendre la tête entre les mains. Grimaçant, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait hier pour récolter une migraine mais bizarrement ce fut le trou noir. Haussant les épaules, il alla ce lever quand des bras et des jambes venu de nulle part l'en empêchèrent, le rapprochant d'un torse plas.

Intriguer le brun tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'un jeune homme blond, et il devina aux yeux bleus, dormait tranquillement à côté de lui, essayant d'empêcher son coussin humain se faire la malle. Complètement nu. Tout comme lui.

« Hé merde », fut sa seule pensée.

D'un coup de pied, il poussa son amant d'une nuit en dehors de _son_ lit, tandis que celui-ci allait s'écraser sur la moquette, se réveillant dans un cri.

« Non mais sa cas p… » le jeune homme s'arrêta de parler quand il vu le regard noir que lui lançait Sasuke, qui nota au passage qu'il avait deviner juste.

« Dehors. » Le ton était dur et glacial, ne laissant droit à aucun refus.

Le blond, éberlué, laissa échapper un « quoi ? » étouffer. Son amant ne pouvait pas le virer comme sa après la nuit magnifique qu'ils avaient passer. Malheureusement, pour lui, l'Uchiwa ne se rappelait en rien de sa nuit passer vu qu'il s'était considérablement bourré la gueule hier et jeté sur le premier blond venu, croyant que c'était **_lui_**.

« Tu est sourd ? J'ai dit Dehors. »

Sur le point de fondre en larme, le-mec-que-l'auteuse-à-inventé-et-qu'elle-haït-et-maudis-jusqu'à-la-30ème-génération-pour-avoir-couché-avec-Sasuke se releva et ramassa ses vêtements qui était à d'autres part et d'autre dans la pièce. Trop lentement au goût du jeune homme aux cheveux ébène qui, se levant d'un bond du lit, pris le blond part le bras et le jeta pratiquement sur son palier entièrement à poil.

Refermant la porte d'un claquement sec, le brun se dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrant grand les fenêtres, une odeur de sexe et de sueur régnant en maître dans la pièce, alla ensuite dans la salle de bain, bien décider à prendre une douche. Il entra dans la cabine, alluma l'eau, lui tomba sur son visage, le relaxant aussi tôt. Il soupira de bien être, commença à se savonner et essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait hier.

Il se rappela qu'aux bureau, sa groupie de service alias Sakura Haruno l'avait traumatisé à vie en se baladant sous son nez pendant toute la journée avec une mini-jupe rose ainsi qu'un haut moulant de la même couleur faisant ressortir les dix bon kilos qu'elle avait en trop aux niveau du ventre et des hanches (pardon les fans de Sakura, si il y en a) en le suivant partout….même aux toilettes des hommes.

Il eut un sourire sadique en revoyant la jeune femme crier comme un porc qu'on égorge quand elle avait compris qu'elle s'était trompée de WC en voyant l'anatomie d'un de ses collègues, Rock Lee, alors que celui-ci faisait la petite commission.

Bref, ensuite il se souvenait qu'il y avait eu un rendez vous avec un gros client, ce Gaara No Kumi. Plutôt bel homme, mais comme vu avait du le comprendre il préférait nettement les blond aux yeux bleus, il est un pincement au cœur en se souvenant pourquoi, mais son client, l'avait trouver plus qu'a son goût et lui avait fait clairement des avances. Et quand il avait refuser le rouquin avait, lui, refuser de signer le contras à moins que Sasuke ne change d'avis. Celui-ci avait eu un plaisir de répondre qu'il préférais encore faire _sa_ avec Sakura, qui était passer par là à ce moment, plutôt qu'avec lui. Son client après avoir regarder la rose de haut en bas était partit furieux en claquant la porte. Mais le problème avait été quand son chef, Orochimaru, avait vu Gaara No Kumi partir en furieux. Enfin il avait plutôt vu l'argent, qu'était son client, qu'il aurait pus se mettre dans les poches partir. Et c'était ensuite son patron qu'était rentré dans une rage folle et avait menacé de renvoyer si il ne dégageait pas maintenant.

Plus qu'énerver, le brun était rentrer dans un bar et avait bus deux ou trois verres….bon, ok, plus de dix… enfin il se voyait demander au barmans un treizième verres mais après plus rien. Et il c'était réveiller avec ce blond. Pff, quelle galère.

Arrêtant l'eau, il sortit de la cabine de douche pris une serviette qui passait par la et se sécha. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sortait habiller d'un simple boxer. Le jeune homme alla s'écrouler sur son canapé, il alluma la télé et tomba sur un vieux feuilleton intitulé les Feux de L'amour. Décidant qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire il commença à regarder, allumant une cigarette.

XxXxXxXx

_Alicia regarda son amant la tristesse et la colère se reflétant dans ses yeux._

_« Comment as-tu pus me faire sa, John ? Me tromper avec Marie, Kathe et surtout Laura, ma meilleure amie ? C'est fini entre nous ! » Et pour ponctuer sa phrase elle lui mit un gifle retentissante puis finalement sortie en trompe de la pièce, en larmes._

_Et alors que le noir envahissait l'écran on pu voir, John se tenant la joue, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Deux petites lettres s'écrire alors en bas de l'écran :_

_A Suivre_

Eteignant la télé, d'un geste lasse, Sasuke soupira. Quelle conneries ces feuilleton. Plus nul tu meurs. Il s'allongea alors sur son canapé et ferma les yeux s'endormant, fatigué d'avoir regarder de telle bêtisse, une image d'une certaine personne aux yeux bleus dansant devant ses yeux.

XxXxXxXx

Quand le brun se réveilla ce fut cette fois ci à cause d'un bip-bip sonore. Ouvrant les yeux d'un air morne, il nota que la télé était toujours allumée même si il s'en foutait royalement. Décidant qu'il pouvait bien dormir encore un peu, il allait repartir dans les bras de la morphée quand un nouveau bip-bip se fit entendre.

Se levant d'un bond, énerver, Sasuke inspecta la pièce et trouva la chose qui avait osé le réveiller. Il prit d'un geste désinvolte le réveille en forme de crapaud et le regarda d'un œil mauvais. Dieu qu'il détestait ce truc. Cette chose avait le mauvais goût de le réveiller chaque matin et en plus de le faire chier, il était laid comme tout. Le crapaud en plastique qui indiquait sept heures du mat' avait plusieurs verrues sur le nez ainsi que sur le reste du cops et il souriait d'un air niai. Franchement, il se demandait comment il avait acheter un truc pareil. Il alla le jeter à la poubelle, quand soudain, il se souvient.

_**Fash Back**_

Sasuke regarda le jeune homme en face de lui, provisoirement son petit ami. Celui-ci lui tendait un carton envelopper de papier cadeaux très mal mis. Il inspecta la chose sous tous les angles avant de regarder le blond et de demander :

« C'est quoi sa baka ? »

Le concerné lui lança un regard colérique.

« Me traite pas de baka, baka ! » dit-il en lui tirant la langue. « Et ce que je te tend est un…cadeau. » Il avait maintenant rangé sa langue et rougissait comme une gamin pris en faute alors qu'il faisait une bêtisse.

Le brun eut l'air étonné pendant une demi seconde, ont ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau depuis sa mère, morte depuis de nombreuse années, avant de prendre ce qu'on lui tendait et de l'arracher sans ménagement. Il ouvrit le carton pour y trouver, un réveille en forme de crapaud.

Il haussa un sourcil en direction de son petit ami qui détourna le regard en rougissant trois fois plus.

« Ah oui, dit l'Uchiwa, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que tu étais un fanatique des crapauds. »

Le fanatique des crapauds grogna en atteignant la couleur tomate. Amusé, Sasuke posa doucement son cadeau avec précaution et s'avança vers son amant.

« J'adore quand tu rougis. »

Il avait murmuré ces mots séducteurs à quelques centimètres de son oreille, lui mordillant le lobe faisant frémir son propriétaire.

« Je… » tenta de dire son petit ami mais il fut réduit au silence par le doigt du jeune homme aux yeux noir sur sa bouche qui fus vite remplacer par sa propre bouche. Le brun passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de l'autres qui s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes. Un baiser débuta. Un baiser ou on cherchait à dominé. Comme toujours, ce fut Sasuke d'avoir se rôle alors que le blond commençait à se laisser aller par les mains et la langue experte de son interlocuteur, poussant des soupirs de bien être. Finalement plusieurs minutes après le baiser ce termina.

« …Naruto… » tenta le brun au bout d'un moment d'hésitation à prés l'avoir regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je, euh, merci pour…le cadeau» C'était maintenant à Sasuke d'être rouge.

Naruto le regarda étonné puis lui fis un de ses grand sourires. Un de ceux qui réchauffe un cœur, même le plus glaciale.

« De rien. »

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Finalement, ne trouvant le réveille pas si mal que sa, il le reposa, un sourire triste au lèvres, murmura un « 'ruto » puis pris une de ces vestes qui traînait par là et sorti. Pour aller ou ? Il ne le savait pas et s'en foutait après tout, il était majeur et puis on était dimanche, il avait encore une journée de repos avant de reprendre le boulot et il était bien décider à en profiter.

A Suivre.

Voilà, c'est fini ! Le chapitre, hein, pas la fic ! Je prie pour que vous ailler aimer et avoir des review ! A bientôôôôt ! BISOUS A TOUS ! ET BONNES VACANCES


End file.
